In recent years, display components in image display devices, such as television devices, are being shifted from conventional cathode-ray tube displays to thin display panels, such as liquid crystal panels and plasma display panels. With the thin display panels, thicknesses of the image display devices can be reduced. Liquid crystal panels do not emit light. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal panels require backlight devices. The backlight devices that include LEDs as light sources have been known. An example of the kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-113125